Aquel primer beso
by acm2099
Summary: Kurt se fue de Lima con la idea de no volver jamás, sin embargo, la muerte de su padre lo lleva de regreso para reencontrarse con su pasado y con una nueva promesa que cumplir.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquel primer beso parte I  
**

* * *

_Quizás la vida nos separe cada día más_

_Quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad_

_Quizás tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar_

_Quizás que gracias la vida hoy te quiero más..._

* * *

Los aplausos eran casi ensordecedores, el público estaba de pie y Kurt resplandecía. Un éxito más en Broadway, una noche más brillando como la gran estrella que era. Los años de lucha habían dado sus frutos. Cuando llegó a Nueva York, Kurt tuvo que luchar con lágrimas para encontrar su lugar y después de graduarse fue haciéndose poco a poco una presencia definitiva en la escena del teatro musical. Había dejado de lado a su familia, a sus amigos, a tener una pareja estable y a todo lo que la gente llamaba hogar. Pero eso poco le importaba cuando miles de personas aplaudían su esfuerzo, su actuación, y lo reconocían como la maravillosa figura que era. Kurt había alcanzado su sueño y lo vivía.

Había abandonado Lima, Ohio, quince años atrás y no le dolía en lo más mínimo. Burt lo entendió e iba a visitarlo con frecuencia junto con Carol y, aunque Kurt sabía que su padre no estaba del todo tranquilo al verlo sin sentar cabeza, le apoyaba y se alegraba por sus triunfos. Kurt no estaba más que feliz; en ningún lugar podía sentirse más completo que en aquel escenario que se había entregado a él como ningún otro amor.

Bajó del escenario recibiendo los halagos de sus compañeros y los coqueteos de uno de los jóvenes valores de la compañía. Probablemente terminaría en la cama con él; no podía negar que el chico era atractivo y Kurt no se limitaba los placeres, simplemente no le gustaba estar atado a nada ni echar raíces. Claro que un chico como ése, que estaba deslumbrado con su talento, tampoco era un buen material de pareja. Kurt se encogió en hombros mentalmente; no sería ni el primero ni el último.

Entró a su fabuloso camerino lleno de flores y regalos de admiradores y productores. Se estaba quitando el maquillaje cuando escuchó unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

—Adelante, Heidi. —Su agente abrió la puerta.

—Kurt… —La mujer tenía un semblante extrañamente serio.

—¿Qué pasa, muñeca? —Heidi entró al camerino y cerró lentamente la puerta.

—Han llamado de Lima. —Kurt la miró por el espejo sintiéndose preocupado de pronto—. Es tu padre…

El mundo se detuvo para Kurt.

* * *

Miró a Carol abrazada a Finn mientras lloraba desconsolada. Kurt ya no podía llorar más; desde la noche en que se había enterado no había podido parar y en ese instante, mientras veía el féretro siendo sepultado, ya no podían fluir más lágrimas. Sólo le quedaba el inmenso dolor de haber pedido al hombre más importante de su vida. Sintió el delgado brazo de Heidi envolviéndole el brazo izquierdo. Kurt se permitió sollozar un poco. Cuando todo terminó por fin, se acercó un poco más a la sepultura de su padre.

—Los productores han decidido darte el tiempo que necesites, Kurt. Saben lo que Burt significaba para ti. —Kurt asintió—.Y también tendrás que quedarte a arreglar las cosas de tu padre: el taller, la casa, sus posesiones en general… —Kurt levantó la mirada para observar a Carol, que seguía devastada en los brazos de Finn.

—Creo que me tomaré un par de semanas, Heidi. Mi madrastra no está en condiciones de hacerse cargo de nada. —El infarto de Burt había sido fulminante y había tomado a Carol por sorpresa. Ella no podía concebir su vida sin Burt, eso era obvio.

Kurt regresó esa noche a su antigua casa. Estaba solo. Le había pedido a Finn que se llevara a Carol. En ese momento la pobre mujer no podía convivir con tantos buenos recuerdos en esa casa. Kurt estaba seguro de que lo mejor para Carol sería irse una temporada de Lima y Finn parecía pensar lo mismo porque le había sugerido irse una temporada con él y con su esposa.

Miró la casa, que estaba tal y como la recordaba. Una ola de nostalgia se apoderó de todo su ser y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Sabía que esas iban a ser unas semanas muy duras.

* * *

Subió un poco el volumen del reproductor y empezó a tararear Mr. Cellophane y a recordar las veces que había escuchado en vivo esa voz tan privilegiada. Sabía de la muerte de Burt; había pensado en enviar flores y asistir pero cuando le informaron de que el funeral sólo sería para la familia lo entendió perfectamente. Kurt debía de estar devastado. Escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Indicó a los visitantes que pasaran y bajó un poco al volumen para dejar de fondo la voz de Kurt.

—Señor Karofsky, necesitamos consultarle algo. —Dave apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y miró a los dos chicos frente a él.

—Tomen asiento, Linda, John. —En cuanto los chicos se sentaron, Linda empezó a hablarle de lo que ella clasificaba como problemas de pareja. John se limitaba a negar o confirmar algunas de las cosas que decía su novia. Dave esperó paciente; conocía a esos dos chicos y sabía lo ridículamente presionados estaban por mantener su estatus de pareja ejemplar de McKinley—. Bien, Linda, creo que John podría entrenar primero y verte más tarde siempre y cuando tú pongas un poco de tu parte y dejes el entrenamiento extra con las porristas.

—Pero, señor Karofsky, eso es imposible…

—Bueno, ése es mi consejo. Claro que también debería recordarles que soy consejero escolar y no consejero matrimonial. —Linda asintió un poco sonrojada—. Ahora vayan a clase. —Dave se puso de pie para abrirles la puerta. Antes de que John saliera lo retuvo un momento—. John, tus calificaciones han bajado mucho. —El chico boqueó.

—No sé qué me pasa últimamente, señor Karofsky. Lo intento, de verdad que lo hago. —Dave palmeó la espalda del muchacho.

—Te voy a conseguir algunos tutores. Es indispensable que subas tus calificaciones, John, lo necesitas para la beca y para que los cazatalentos se fijen en ti. —John asintió distraído—. Si no subes esas calificaciones me veré obligado a hablar con la entrenadora Beiste para que te suspenda del equipo.

—¡No, señor! Por favor. —John parecía preocupado.

—Bien, pero quiero ver una gran mejoría para el mes que viene. ¿Estamos? —Le tendió la mano al chico y éste la aceptó de inmediato. Dave cerró la puerta y volvió a ajustar el volumen antes de sentarse en su silla.

* * *

Lima, Ohio, seguía siendo el mismo pozo sin fondo de desolación y tristeza. Kurt estaba seguro de eso, de que Lima sólo le ofrecía desesperación y de que ese patético lugar le ahogaba. Sin embargo, no podía irse sin que los asuntos pendientes de su padre quedaran resueltos. Había trabajadores que dependían de ello, familias enteras que tenían como único sustento su trabajo en el taller de Burt. Kurt aún no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con los dos talleres de su padre. Era evidente que él no podía manejarlos y eso sólo le dejaba la opción de cerrarlos dejando sin empleo a esas personas. Pero era muy complicado decidirse y lo estaba posponiendo. Primero había decidido liquidar cualquier deuda que su padre hubiese tenido antes de morir y para eso tenía que hacer un balance general, lo que le dejaba en Lima durante una semana más, cosa que no disfrutaba pero que era inevitable. Aunque estar sólo en casa lo estaba volviendo loco.

Era viernes y quería divertirse, despejar su mente de todos los problemas, pero eso no era nada sencillo en ese espantoso pueblo. Sólo había un lugar en el que podía conseguir la clase de adoración que necesitaba en ese momento: nada como un bar gay de pueblo para que adorasen a una rutilante estrella de los musicales. Los años parecían no haber pasado por el Scandals y por fuera tenía la misma pinta de bar de pueblo y seguía igual de deprimente. El tipo de la entrada el pidió su identificación y Kurt sonrió satisfecho; eso quería decir que por lo menos se veía tan joven como se sentía. El hombre de la entrada lo miró de arriba a abajo pero no dijo nada; Kurt lo entendió, no todos los días podía ver a una estrella tan de cerca. Caminó por el lugar dándose cuenta de que al menos el interior lucia más moderno y hasta parecía amigable. Pidió un vodka y esperó; sabía que todo mundo lo observaba. Pero nadie venía a él y eso era extraño.

Media hora después de esperar ya no le resultó extraño sino terriblemente molesto. ¿Por qué nadie quería hablar con él? Estúpida mentalidad de pueblo, pensó para sí mismo. Pidió su cuarta y última copa. Después de bebérsela se marcharía… O tal vez no.

—Hola. —Kurt escuchó la voz y no pudo evitar observarle de abajo hacia arriba. Zapatos impecables, unos vaqueros que sentaban de maravilla a esas piernas musculosas y fuertes, cinturón a juego, camisa verde oscuro que le quedaba muy bien ese torso de pecho amplio y fuerte junto con esos magníficos brazos, con todo ese vello negro en los antebrazos, y las manos largas y masculinas… A Kurt le encantaban los hombres con ese tipo de manos. Barba de medio día, sonrisa terriblemente contagiosa que extrañamente le parecía familiar y unos expresivos ojos verdes que brillaban y… Un momento, él conocía esos ojos.

—¿David? —La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó—. ¿David Karofsky?

—¿Te sientes en la dimensión desconocida? —Dave se sentó al lado Kurt y pidió una cerveza.

—Es que… hace años que no… Desde…

—¿El suicidio? —La sonrisa de Dave no vaciló.

Kurt había intentado mantener el contacto pero unos días después de ser dado de alta Dave dejó de responderle los mensajes. Intentó llamarle pero su número ya no existía. Y cuando fue a su casa se dio cuenta de que estaba abandonada. Dave se había ido de Lima, se había marchado. Kurt lo entendió; era más fácil empezar de nuevo en otro lado.

—Me dejaste colgado. —Dave asintió.

—Lo lamento. Papá decidió que lo mejor era mudarnos. Cerró su negocio y nos fuimos a San Diego para empezar de nuevo. —Kurt bebió un poco de vodka admirando lo que los años habían hecho con Dave. Se veía mucho mejor, más fuerte, mejor constituido y con un corte de pelo muy favorecedor. Para nada era el treintón calvo y gordo que alguna vez imaginó—. También lamento lo de Burt, era un gran hombre. Pensé en enviar flores pero me dijeron que era un servicio…

—Privado, sólo para la familia. Lo preferimos así. Te agradezco mucho la intención. —Kurt le dio un tragó más a su vodka—. Pensé que la gente se sentiría curiosa conmigo por aquí pero no le intereso a nadie. La gente de Lima no cambia, y ni siquiera este lugar es la excepción. Vine aquí pensando en que pasaría un gran momento pero lo único que he obtenido han sido miradas suspicaces. —Dave rió profundamente.

—Todos aquí se mueren por pedirte un autógrafo, hablar contigo, decirte la gran admiración que te tienen… —Kurt no se lo podía creer.

—¿Y entonces?

—Te tienen miedo, les impones respeto y no quieren molestarte. Por eso me han enviado a hablar contigo. Tenemos una historia, mala pero al final de cuentas es una historia. —Dave le guiñó y Kurt rió con ganas por primera vez en esas dos semana en Lima.

—Yo no diría que fue mala… Sólo fue complicada. —Dave le sonrió dulcemente y Kurt de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. ¿Estaba coqueteando con David Karofsky? Oh, Kurt sabía la respuesta.

—¿Preparado? —Kurt lo miró extrañado—. Aquí viene la primera comitiva en busca de autógrafos y fotografías.

Kurt miró a tres hombres un poco mayores que él que le sonreían tímidamente y que con cautela le pidieron unos autógrafos. Al poco tiempo, Kurt estaba rodeado de hombres y chicas preguntándole sobre sus obras y sus compañeros actores. También hubo pésames y palabras de aliento. Secretamente agradecía tener a Dave allí porque una cara familiar siempre ayudaba y a él le incomodaba un poco hablar de su padre frente a personas desconocidas.

—Parece que tenías razón. —Dave se encogió de hombros y sonrió cuando escuchó las primeras notas de _I'm gonna live forever_—. ¿Fama? ¿En serio?

—Es para ti. —Dave se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Kurt—. Vamos a bailar. —Kurt cogió su mano y se fueron al centro de la pista.

Dave le sujetó las caderas con ambas manos y empezaron a balancearse al ritmo de la música. Dave ya no era un cachorro, era un oso en toda la extensión del estereotipo, y Kurt se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. Le encantaba sentir todo ese cuerpo macizo frotándose con el suyo y notar lo bien que movía la cadera mientras bailaban. Kurt pegó más sus cuerpos y enredó las manos en el pelo de Dave atrayendo su rostro más cerca. Dave lo sujetó y sacudió la cadera ganándose un gemido por parte de Kurt.

Cuando la canción terminó Kurt no separó ni un poco del cuerpo de Dave. Lo miró a los labios y lo besó suavemente. Kurt jaló a Dave de entre la multitud. Estaba seguro de que no encontraría un cuarto oscuro en el Scandals pero los baños le servían igual. Después de entrar, Dave lo levantó del suelo y giró sus cuerpos apoyando la espalda de Kurt contra la puerta mientras lo besaba con ferocidad. Kurt gimió mientras llevaba las manos al pelo de Dave, revolviéndolo, jalándole y frotando su cuerpo en busca de liberación.

—Joder —suspiró entrecortado. Dave le besaba la mandíbula y bajaba lentamente los labios hacia el cuello—. ¿Por qué nunca me besaste así en la escuela?

—No me diste la oportunidad. —Dave sofocaba sus palabras besándole el cuello. Descendió hasta quedar de rodillas y frotó el rostro en la erección de Kurt—. ¿Puedo? —Hummel asintió frenético.

Kurt no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la boca de Dave, sus labios, su saliva, sus gemidos hambrientos. Ese imponente hombre estaba de rodillas chupándole la polla con un fervor embriagante. Gimió al verlo con la boca abierta, recorriendo su glande con la lengua y para luego comérsela de nuevo. Kurt colocó las manos sobre el cabello de Dave obligándole a parar un poco, se tomó la polla y se la acarició dándole un pequeño espectáculo. Golpeó los labios de Dave con la punta y después entró en su boca para follársela. Dave se dejaba hacer. Kurt sabía que lo estaba disfrutando porque notaba cómo le estrujaba las nalgas con sus grandes y fuertes manos para incitarle. Casi no se podía creer todo el placer que Dave le estaba dando en una simple mamada pero así era: David Karofsky le hizo correrse con un gruñido de puro éxtasis. Inmediatamente, Dave se puso de pie de un salto para besar a Kurt, que aún estaba intentado recuperar el aliento. En cuanto sintió la polla de Dave presionándose sobre su muslo recuperó todo el interés; necesitaba ver si eso era tan grande como lo estaba imaginando.

—Llévame a tu hotel —le dijo Kurt mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Hotel? —Dave enredó la lengua con la de Kurt impidiéndole contestar.

—Bueno, donde sea que te estés quedando mientras estás en Lima. —Kurt colocó la palma de la mano derecha sobre la polla de Dave y gimió con lo que notó.

—A mi casa será.

Kurt empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Dave y entre la bruma de la excitación le preguntó—: ¿Tienes casa en Lima? —Karofsky soltó un gemido gutural cuando Kurt le pellizcó uno de los pezones.

—Sería difícil no tener casa, vivo aquí. —En ese momento todo el cuerpo de Kurt se congeló.

—¿Cómo que vives aquí? —Dave sonrió entre dientes.

—Vivió aquí, en Lima, desde hace varios años. —Kurt boqueó, se separó de él y rehízo su ropa de inmediato—. ¿Qué pasa? —Kurt negó.

—Me tengo que ir.

* * *

_**El último Kurtofsky del verano. Lo escribí poco después de OMW, se canon, bueno… un poco. Soy mala para seguir el canon y más cuando está horrible como el de Glee, sin embargo aquí lo intenté. En el fic Kurt logra entrar irse a Nueva York a la primera oportunidad porque termine la historia antes del asqueroso final de temporada. Espero que les guste, por favor, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**_

_**El fic consta de tres partes, que serán publicadas los lunes. Así que si todo sale como debe ser, me tendrán publicando los lunes Aquel primer beso y los viernes Algo en común.**_

_**Mil gracias a mi querida beta, Winter. La verdad no sé que serían mis historias sin pasar por sus mágicas manos.**_

_**Un abrazote, nos vemos el viernes con Algo en común  
**_


	2. Parte II

**PARTE II**

* * *

Salió lo más pronto que pudo de ese lugar pero Dave iba detrás de él gritando su nombre. Cuando Kurt llegó al estacionamiento se detuvo; no había traído coche así que necesitaba un taxi para llegar a casa.

—Kurt. —Casi saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Dave y sintió su mano sobre el hombro—. ¿Estás bien? —Kurt asintió pero aún estaba pálido—. Vaya, creo que la noticia te ha sobrepasado —le dijo Dave divertido—. ¿Tienes cómo irte a casa? —Kurt negó—. Te llevo.

Dave le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Kurt no podía dejar mirar la camisa entreabierta y los pectorales con ese vello que seguramente sería suave. Tragó saliva y subió al coche.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué regresaste? —Kurt no se lo podía creer. Dave ya había salido de ese pueblo horrible, ¿para qué regresar?

—Conozco el lugar perfecto para tener esta conversación. —Dave giró el coche y avanzó unas cuadras antes de detenerse al pie de una pequeña colina—. ¿Quieres caminar? Sólo será un poco, lo prometo.

Diez minutos después estaban sentados en una enorme piedra mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad.

—Después del suicidio mi padre no quería estar en Lima. Para él este lugar contenía todas las cosas negativas que nos habían sucedido. Cerró su negocio, buscó trabajo en San Diego y nos establecimos allí. Salir de aquí fue respirar aire limpio. Tomamos terapia y entonces entendí muchas cosas. Me perdoné por todo lo había sucedido y descubrí por qué había intentado quitarme la vida. —Kurt miraba a Dave, quien parecía sereno hablando de uno de los peores momentos de su vida—. Me sentía sólo, Kurt. Y lo peor era que lo estaba. Quise quitarme la vida porque pensaba que no había nada para mí. Si tan sólo alguien hubiese estado para mí, si hubiese escuchado una palabra de aliento en aquel momento…

Kurt sintió un golpe en el pecho. Durante años no había dejado de pensar en las nueve llamadas que Dave le había hecho, una de ellas justo el día en que intentó quitarse la vida. Cuando Dave miró a Kurt también entendió en lo que estaba pensando.

—Lamento tanto no haber contestado ninguna de esas llamadas… —Dave negó sosteniéndole una de las manos.

—Lo que te dije en el hospital era cierto. Tú no tenías por qué contestarme, de verdad, y entiendo que no lo hicieras. No fui bueno contigo, Kurt. Y yo también podía haber… —Dave suspiró fuertemente—. Podía habérselo dicho a mi padre, o a Azimio antes de que se enterara por otros, podía haber hecho amigos en lugar de conocidos…, pero estaba tan asustado y tan metido en mí mismo que no veía a las personas que podían hacer algo por mí. En mis terapias lo comprendí y también me di cuenta de que otras personas pasaban por lo mismo que yo, por esos mismos miedo y desolación. Vi chicos y chicas que intentaron quitarse la vida por muchos motivos diferentes: por ser gordos, porque los insultaban en sus escuelas, por tener acné, porque sus padres los golpeaban, porque sus chicas los abandonaron y por otras cosas que hasta la fecha aún no he olvidado. Es un sentimiento universal que va más allá de ser gay o de cualquier otra preferencia sexual. Así fue como opte por estudiar psicología. Fue realmente interesante estudiar todos mis sentimientos de una manera tan profunda en los libros de texto y análisis. —Dave sonrió recordando su paso por la escuela de psicología.

—Pero —Kurt se aclaró la garganta para continuar—, ¿por qué no quedarte en San Diego?

—Trabajé algún tiempo en San Diego. Un día, mientras tenía una cita, noté a una pareja mirándonos de reojo. Era obvio lo que estaban pensando y comprendí algo, Kurt: ese tipo de gente siempre hará eso. No importa donde estés, por más grande o pequeña que sea la ciudad, siempre habrá ese tipo de personas. La gran diferencia es que en ciudades como San Diego hay lugares a los que puedes acudir, personas que te querrán escuchar. Y entonces pensé en Lima, en los chicos dentro del armario, en los chicos con familias disfuncionales, en las Quinn, en los Puck, en los Mike Chang, en cada uno de los chicos que podía tener un problema. Y quise regresar. No para solucionarles la vida pero sí para ser la persona que está ahí para ellos. McKinley tenía vacante el puesto de consejero y lo aproveché.

—¿Trabajas en McKinley? —Dave asintió y sonrió al ver el horror en el rostro de Kurt.

—Y soy entrenador de la liga para niños, y bombero honorario, y hago trabajos para la comunidad, y…

—Y eres el hombre gay de Lima, Ohio.

—Bueno, no sé si sea el hombre. —Kurt miró la sonrisa picara de Dave—. Lima es tan buen lugar para vivir como cualquier otro, Kurt. Cuando nos marchamos a mi padre se le rompió el corazón. Dejó su historia, sus recuerdos, su casa, su negocio... Él fue un guerrero para mí, luchó a mi lado, lloró conmigo y sostuvo mi mano. Yo le debía esto: regresar y cerrar el círculo. Demostrarme que lo sucedido aquí me destruyó pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentar las bases para construirme de nuevo. Hace un año enterré a mi padre aquí y tengo la satisfacción de decir que vivió muy feliz los últimos años de su vida. Cuando regresamos a vivir a Lima él se reencontró con sus amigos y su historia.

Kurt no pudo evitar llorar ya que en las palabras de Dave reconoció a su padre. Sintió los brazos de Dave rodeándole y llevó su rostro al pecho que se le antojaba cálido. Dave olía a un suave perfume que tranquilizaba el sentimiento tan abrumador de perdida que Kurt aún sentía.

—Me he resignado, David, pero… lo extraño tanto. Y duele mucho. —Dave acarició lentamente el rostro de Kurt y lo atrajo más hacia él.

—Extrañarlo es parte de esto pero con el tiempo te aseguro que el dolor disminuirá, Kurt, porque su recuerdo será feliz, porque él te hizo feliz. —Kurt se quedó así por un largo rato, dejándose mimar por Dave, disfrutando las caricias suaves y de ese calor de su pecho que lo hacía sentir reconfortado—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? —Dave miró su reloj—. Es tarde pero podemos ir a mi casa. —Kurt elevó el rostro para mirar a Dave—. Te juro que sólo a tomar un café. Soy todo un caballero.

—Eso espero, señor Karofsky.

* * *

Kurt miró la casa de Dave, que parecía sacada del folleto de la casa perfecta. Parecía terriblemente acogedora y llena de colorido por el estúpido árbol rebosante de buganvillas plantando en uno de los extremos.

—¿Buganvillas? —Kurt bajó del coche y miró el árbol. Las pequeñas flores rosas estaban por todo el jardín delantero de la casa de Dave.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? A mi papá le gustaban las flores. —Dave caminó hacia la puerta principal abriéndola para Kurt.

—Eres gay y tu casa está llena de flores rosas. —Cuando Karofsky encendió la luz de su casa Kurt pudo constatar que lo acogedor no sólo era externo. Dave tenía una casa de catálogo en la que sólo faltaba el marido, los hijos y un perro—. ¿Vives aquí solo? —Dave negó.

—Vivo con Tony y Emmy. —Kurt se recostó sobre el comodísimo sofá en la sala de Dave.

—¿Amigos? ¿Parientes?

—Son hermanos. —Dave lo mostró una fotografía con el cuerpo de bomberos. Él llevaba un uniforme con una insignia de bombero honorario. En la fotografía resaltaban dos perros labradores negros—. Ellos son Tony y Emmy, mis perros de rescate. Hoy les ha tocado dormir en la estación. —Kurt soltó una carcajada.

—¿Perros de rescate? ¿Tienes perros de rescate? ¿Quién coño tiene perros de rescate? —Estaba casi histérico. Dave parecía tener toda su vida resuelta y era feliz a pesar de vivir en un pueblo de perdedores—. ¿Qué eres? ¿El G.I. Joe gay? —Kurt no pudo evitar bromear con eso y Dave parecía tan divertido como él por la idea.

—Eso es bueno, no lo había pensado. —Dave le guiñó después de dejar la fotografía en su lugar—. Entonces, ¿café? —Kurt asintió mirando el sereno rostro de David.

Cuando se marchó hacia la cocina, Kurt se derrumbó sobre el sofá esperando que todos los sentimientos encontrados se marcharan de su cabeza. Extrañaba a su padre, Lima le deprimía y aún no sabía qué hacer con los talleres. Estar con Dave había sido la primera cosa buena que le había pasado en esas dos semanas. ¿Estaba mal disfrutarlo? Kurt soltó un trémulo suspiro. Cuando escuchó los pasos de Karofsky, se incorporó y tragó saliva. Dave seguía con esa sonrisa cálida. Miró hacia su pecho y notó que aún tenía camisa desabotonada. Kurt pensó que, definitivamente, ése Dave ya no era un cachorro de oso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Dave sentándose a su lado mientras colocaba las tazas sobre la mesa de centro.

Kurt no le respondió, en vez de eso se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Las grandes manos de Dave llegaron firmes a su espalda. Kurt gimió cuando sintió sus lentos movimientos. Era hábil acariciando, colando las manos entre la ropa de Kurt, causándole estremecimientos y jadeos. Kurt bajó los labios por el cuello de Dave y elevó la vista. Los ojos verdes de David estaban fijos en él, llenos de pasión. Cuando atrapó su suave pezón entre los labios gimieron a la vez. La piel de los pezones de Dave era suave y sensible. Kurt se maravilló por la forma en la que David se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de sus caricias, jadeando sin pudor, gimiendo roncamente y haciendo más excitante el momento. Kurt estaba excitado. Presionó la polla contra la de Dave y cerró los ojos al sentir una palpitante erección debajo de la suya.

—Vamos a tu habitación. —Kurt se sorprendió al escucharse la voz más oscura y cargada de deseo contendido. Y lo sorprendente también era que ese deseo lo despertaba nada menos que David Karofsky.

Dave lo jaló y caminó en silencio hacia su habitación en el segundo piso. Kurt empezó a sentirse nervioso cuando Dave dejó caer su camisa; su pecho era fuerte dándole un aspecto aún más imponente. Los brazos de Dave eran impresionantes y Kurt quería recorrer con la lengua las marcas de sus músculos.

—¿Aún quieres estar aquí? —le preguntó Dave sin una pizca de malicia. Kurt sabía que sólo estaba pensando en él.

Hummel se recostó sobre la cama de Dave, quien de inmediato se le acercó para besarle. Dave le fue quitando la ropa lentamente hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, a su merced. Increíblemente, Kurt no se sentía expuesto sino deseado y en llamas. Dave le miraba de tal forma que Kurt sólo deseaba permanecer allí con él. Lo giró lentamente dejándole el pecho apoyado sobre las sábanas frescas. Kurt se tomó un segundo para dejar caer el rostro sobre el colchón. Cuando sintió a Dave dándole pequeñas mordidas sobre los hombros, rodó la cadera para causar algo de fricción. Estaba tan caliente que no podía aguantar más. Sin embargo, Dave no le daba tregua. Siguió marcándole la espalda con diminutas mordidas hasta llegar a las nalgas. Inconscientemente, abrió las piernas. Dave gruñó y le mordió un poco más fuerte la tersa piel de las nalgas. Al sentir las manos de Dave separándole los glúteos, Kurt cerró los ojos. Tenía tiempo sin experimentar ese tipo de caricias, la intimidad de una lengua lamiéndole la raja del culo; no había mucho tiempo para eso en sus polvos con los diferentes cantantes, bailarines, empresarios o productores. Y ahí estaba Dave, lamiéndole desde las bolas, que estaban pesadas y doloridas por la excitación, hasta el culo, enterrando prácticamente el rostro entre sus nalgas, llenándole de saliva, comiéndole el culo una avidez magnificada por sus jadeos. Parecía que Dave estaba famélico y su culo era el manjar más delicioso del mundo.

Lo sintió remover algo en un cajón. Hubo un golpe seco y Kurt giró un poco el rostro para encontrarse a Dave cogiendo una botella de lubricante que estaba por la mitad. Por un segundo, Kurt imaginó a Dave haciendo lo mismo con otros hombres, dándoles ese placer y poniéndoles así de cachondos hasta el grado de rogar por su polla. Kurt se sintió inexplicablemente celoso y contrajo los músculos del culo para atrapar la lengua de Dave en su estrechez.

—Joder, Kurt. —La voz de Dave estaba ronca y amortiguada porque aún tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus nalgas, lamiendo y mordiendo todo a su paso—. Quiero follarte, Kurt. Quiero llenarte de mí. —Kurt meneó la cadera ganándose una nalgada que le hizo gemir—. ¿Te gusta esto? Si pudieras verte, esta piel tan deliciosa. —Dave le lamió la maltratada piel—. Marcada en rojo… —Dave le vertió lubricante en el culo y hundió lentamente uno de los dedos haciéndole jadear.

—Mmm, más… —Dave hundió otro dedo ensanchando el culo de Kurt, abriéndolo—. ¡Dave! —Kurt lloriqueó cuando sintió la lengua de Dave uniéndose a sus dedos—. ¡Folláme!

Dave se separó de él jadeando. Kurt escuchó el sonido de una hebilla retumbando en el suelo; Dave estaba quitándose los pantalones. Kurt levantó la cadera mostrándose más indecente que nunca. Sintió la pesada polla de Dave entre sus nalgas, frotándose y llevando a Kurt a un punto de excitación casi insoportable.

—Kurt… —Dave golpeó varias veces las nalgas de Kurt con su dura polla—. Nunca he estado así, tan duro, tan necesitado de ti.

—Deja de jugar, Dave, y fóllame —demandó. Dave tomó un preservativo, se lo colocó, se masturbó un poco sobre las nalgas de Kurt y luego embistió. Ambos gimieron de puro placer.

—Cómo desees, bonito.

Dave le folló ferozmente, elevándole el torso de la cama y rodeándole con sus fuertes brazos. Kurt se movía para hacer más profundas las embestidas de David, para sentirlo más. No la había visto pero imaginaba que la polla de Dave era monstruosamente deliciosa. Dave paró por un momento. Kurt estaba a punto de quejarse cuando sintió que lo giraba lentamente. Miró a Dave de frente, sudoroso, con la verga dura y los ojos fijos en él. Era mucho más íntimo tenerlo de esa manera pero Kurt también quería disfrutarlo así, mirando su rostro contraído de placer.

Kurt estiró el brazo izquierdo llamándole a su lado mientras se acariciaba. Dave regresó a su interior con un ímpetu impresionante. Kurt se dio permiso para jadear en su oído gimiendo su nombre, diciéndole lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ser follado así. Dave lo levantó de la cama sujetándole firmemente de las nalgas y logrando que lo sintiera más golpeando una y otra vez el lugar adecuado. Kurt lo besó cuando se sintió cerca del orgasmo. Dave le respondió jadeante. Ambos se corrieron llegando en un grito duro que inundó la habitación. Dave los regresó a la cama con la última reserva de energía que le quedaba y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Se rehusaba a abrir los ojos. Sabía que no estaba en su habitación y sabía que ésa no era su cama. Había algo distinto, un aroma nuevo, y el hecho de sentir la calidez de las sábanas le hacía pensar que había dormido con alguien. De a poco llegaron a su mente las imágenes de las grandes manos de Dave, de su lengua, de su polla y, sobre todo, de sus caricias y de todo lo que le había dicho antes de llegar a su casa y follarle hasta la tapa de los sesos. Kurt se estiró en la cama y aspiró profundamente el perfume de Dave. Rodó su cuerpo para mirar al techo y reprenderse. No podía hacer eso.

Bajó de la cama y buscó su ropa. La vio, junto con una bata de baño, sobre un sillón que Dave tenía en su habitación. Kurt decidió que prefería tomar una ducha ya para borrar cualquier signo de lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, después de ducharse y vestirse, descubrió que su ropa estaba impregnada del aroma de David Karofsky. Un poco mosqueado bajó las escaleras dispuesto a despedirse sin dar muchas explicaciones pero sus planes fueron frustrados de cuando escuchó a David en la cocina. Caminó hacia él y sonrió al verlo del otro lado de la barra. Tenía puesto un delantal rosa con un enorme alcatraz y tarareaba Don't stop me now, que tocaba en la radio en ese momento, mientras mecía las caderas al ritmo de la música. Cuando notó la presencia de Kurt le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ey, pensé que seguías dormido. No te he despertado, ¿cierto? —Kurt negó—. Vamos, siéntate, el desayuno ya está listo. Lamento haber hecho tanto ruido pero los sábados me levanto temprano; tengo que ir a por los perros y luego al partido de mis chicos. —Dave parecía extasiado hablando sin parar y sirviéndole cantidad de cosas—. Es la semifinal. ¿Se nota que estoy emocionado? —Dave se sentó a su lado bebiendo café.

—Sí… —Kurt tragó saliva intentando que su malestar se fuera con ese simple gesto—. Creo que debería irme…

—Tonterías. Termina de desayunar y te llevo a tu casa. —Dave le cogió la mano derecha y le dio un apretón—. No te preocupes.

A medida que el desayuno avanzaba Kurt iba sintiéndose peor. Dave era un gran tipo, entablaba conversación con facilidad, reía dulcemente y… ¡Joder! Era el puto G.I. Joe gay. Kurt no podía dejar que albergara esperanzas de tener algo serio, porque sabía que Dave quería algo serio. Era un hombre con un trabajo estable, una casa hermosa, dos putos perros de rescate… ¿Qué faltaba en la ecuación? Al terminar el desayuno Dave lo llevó a su casa. Kurt vaciló al momento de bajar; tenía que aclarar las cosas antes de que Dave se hiciera más esperanzas.

—Dave, yo… voy a regresar a Nueva York. —Dave lo miró extrañado.

—Por supuesto. Eres una criatura de los escenarios. —Kurt se humedeció nervioso los labios y miró a su casa para luego regresar sus ojos hacia Dave.

—No quisiera que… Estoy ha sido cosa de una sola vez, Dave. No me malinterpretes, ha sido genial, pero creo que me marcharé la próxima semana y no… —Dave lo calló cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.

—Lo sé, Kurt, y no esperaba que después de esto me declararas tu amor eterno. Ha sido maravilloso, no te lo niego, pero sé que estás aquí de paso, en lo que terminas con los asuntos de tu padre. Yo estoy bien con lo que ha pasado. Durante mucho tiempo fuiste mi más grande anhelo y ahora me toca guardar este encuentro en un lugar muy especial de mi mente. —Dave le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de liberar sus manos—. Gracias por una noche impresionante.

Kurt sonrió y bajó del coche de Dave. No entró a su casa hasta que vio la camioneta desaparecer por la calle. Estaba mucho más tranquilo. Ése no había sido más que un ligue de una noche, como muchos otros que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo…, ¿por qué no se sentía como con esos otros ligues? Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y lo atribuía a haber visto a David Karofsky tan bien a pesar de vivir en Lima, Ohio.

* * *

**_La segunda parte, creo que aquí pueden notar porque éste Dave es especial y porque parece tan maduro y centrado._**

**_Esta historia es muy especial para mí; queriendo como quiero al personaje de Dave Karofsky, y después de haber visto el final no final que le dieron, tenía que escribir algo así. Esta historia se centra en Kurt pero cuenta mucho de Dave, de su vida, de cómo se recupero, de cómo terminó siendo el hombre bueno y decidido que muestro. Un poquito después de que OMW salió al aire una chica que admiro mucho público una entrada en su LJ que me pareció muy interesante. Ella decía que hubiese sido más positivo tratar a Dave de una manera distinta y tiene toda la razón. El suicidio de Dave no es un ejemplo positivo._**

**_Si ven Glee encuentran los clichés clásicos. Kurt y Blaine son los clásicos personajes homosexuales que todos tenemos en la cabeza, sí, son un estereotipo. Dave no. Dave era un gran personaje por eso, era un deportista gay. Un hombre común y corriente que resultaba ser gay. Siempre soy redundante en este punto pero lo hago por una razón. Sí, ver a Dave saliendo del armario bailando The girls just wanna have fun (yéndome a un extremo y cayendo en un estereotipo) hubiese siendo más positivo que esa imagen del futuro casado y con un hijo, ¿por qué? Porque eso le habría mostrado a un montón de chicos gais que no nos un Kurt Hummel o un Blaine Anderson, que se puede ser feliz. Que se puede salir del armario y sentirse orgullosos de sí mismos. No es la fantasía, sino la verdad de sentirte aceptado._**

**_Dave Karofsky no regresa a Glee y eso es una pena, porque pudieron tener la oportunidad de dar una verdadera imagen positiva para los adolescentes y a las personas en general. Sin embargo, hace mucho me convencí de una verdad: Dave Karofsky no es un personaje para Glee._**

**_Esa es una serie que vende un producto para ciertos adolescentes. Conozco dos o tres chicas Klaine a las que les comento que lamento mucho lo que le hicieron a Blaine y a Kurt, y ellas están de acuerdo conmigo. Blaine fue un buen personaje que se desdibujo por intentar darle una imagen más infantil, y ñoña. Si ustedes ven al Blaine de Hey soul sister y al Blaine de la tercera temporada no hay punto de comparación; uno es sexy y encantador, el otro es una Doris Day venida a menos. Y de Kurt no quiero ni hablar porque lloró cada vez que veo al Kurt de la primera y parte de la segunda para terminar con lo que le hicieron en la tercera._**

**_Sé que hay chicas Klaine que coinciden conmigo, esas chicas que hoy escriben historias profundas y desgarradoras sombre esa pareja que les gusta._**

**_Y lo mismo hago con mi querido Dave. Con estas historias le quiero dar la imagen y el final feliz que se merecía. No puedo dejar de agradecerle a mi beta. Winter ha sido una gran mano amiga en estas historias. Ella me ha sabido apoyar y comprender en cada locura, no puedo dejar de agradecerle que, aun sin haber visto nada de Glee, se animara a ser mi beta en Somebody to love. Gracias a ello, mis Kurtofsky fueron publicados y siguen vivos._**

**_Un abrazote, espero leerles en los comentarios._**

**_PD: Pensaba ponerles unos links pero la página anda de rebelde y me los corta. Les invito a que busque en youtube un video llamado _**Max Adler singing Fever (arroba) G2 y Max Adler singing New York, New York (arroba) G2.


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

* * *

—Eso nos da un retraso de una semana más. —Kurt no podía creerlo. Su abogado le estaba pidiendo que pasara una semana más en Lima.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —El hombre volvió a mirar sus papeles.

—Lo siento, Kurt. Tu padre aún tenía asuntos pendientes en el Congreso y esos inventarios llevan su tiempo. Además, ¿ya has decido que harás con los talleres? Es primordial saber el destino de esos lugares. —Kurt se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No quería decidir sobre eso.

—Bien, entonces esperaré esa semana más.

Dos días después, Kurt estaba inquieto; no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo libre. Por las mañanas estaba escribiendo unas canciones y ayudando con algunas cosas de su padre pero las tardes se le hacían pesadas. Estaba aburrido, abrumado y quería olvidarse de esos sentimientos. Buscó las llaves del coche de su padre y salió de casa manejando sin rumbo. No le sorprendió mucho encontrarse de pronto frente a la casa de David Karofsky. La puerta estaba abierta. Kurt alcanzó a ver los dos perros de Dave corriendo por el jardín. Segundos después vio a Dave salir de la casa con dos enorme paquetes de lo que parecía ser comida. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior. Dave se veía caliente haciendo algo tan mundano. Cuando lo vio caminar hacia él casi arrancó el coche pero se contuvo; era una segura estrella de Broadway y no tenía por qué huir.

—¿Kurt? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estarías en Nueva York. —Kurt negó para luego bajar del coche.

—Las cosas se han complicado un poco. —La mirada afable de Dave cambió.

—¿Necesitas algún tipo de ayuda? —Kurt negó caminando hacia la casa de Dave.

—¿Vas de salida? —Los perros de Dave corrieron hacia ellos pero se detuvieron en el momento en que Dave les lanzó una orden.

—Tengo que ir al asilo a dejar comida. —Kurt sonrió. Sí, Dave era el G.I. Joe gay—. No sé si estás muy ocupado pero puedes acompañarme.

Kurt se colocó el cinturón de seguridad de la camioneta de Dave preguntándose vagamente por qué había aceptado acompañarle. Ya sabía la respuesta, sólo que no la quería escuchar. Dave arrancó y condujo en silencio. Kurt tenía verdadera curiosidad y decidió preguntar.

—Así que asilo… ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna penitencia que cumplir? —Para su sorpresa, Dave se puso serio de pronto pero luego le dio una leve sonrisa.

—Algo así. Conocí el asilo por mi madre. —Kurt tragó saliva—. Ella está allí. —Hummel abrió y cerró la boca. No sabía qué decir—. Enfermó hace unos meses y no quiso que yo me hiciera cargo; prefirió el asilo. —Vio las manos de Dave resbalar suavemente por el volante—. Nuestra relación nunca mejoró —le dijo Dave resignado—. Ella es lo único que me queda y, aunque ella no quiera, soy su hijo. Así que cada semana voy, dejó alguna ayuda y les llevó alguna comida distinta de la que tienen habitualmente. Mi madre nunca habla conmigo, ni siquiera se me acerca pero… Ella es el único pariente vivo que me queda.

Kurt cogió lentamente el antebrazo de Dave y le dio un fuerte apretón para reconfortarle un poco.

Kurt estaba intentado separar la idea del Dave que había visto en el centro comunitario, lleno de sonrisas condescendientes y ayudando en todo lo que le pidieran y un poco más, y ése Dave entregado, sudoroso, con la verga palpitando dentro de la boca de Kurt. Aunque sabía que no había mucha diferencia; Dave se entregaba al cien en todo lo que hacía. Y Kurt estaba disfrutando tanto de chuparle la polla… Dave gemía y dejaba que Kurt le explorara poco a poco. Separó la boca de la polla de Dave y subió lentamente por su cuerpo para empezar a frotarse en serio. Karofsky gruñía tanto que parecía estar en celo. Se corrieron juntos, jadeando tan fuerte como sus gargantas se lo permitieron.

Cuando Kurt regresó a su casa a la mañana siguiente, pensó en que no volvería a ver a Dave, que se tendría que marchar, pero cuando recibió la llamada de su abogado aumentando el plazo de su estancia Kurt tuvo que admitir no le importaba el retraso y que quería pasar todo ese tiempo al lado de Dave. Se descubrió yendo a su casa cada tarde y pasando las horas en su cama, en su sofá, en su cocina y un cualquier rincón posible para follar sin importar que hubiese algo para apoyarse o no; bastaban los fuertes brazos de Dave sosteniéndole. Y ése era uno de los deleites de Kurt.

* * *

—Creo que deberíamos salir a cenar. —Dave le besaba lentamente el cuello. Habían estado en su cama durante toda la tarde.

—No quiero salir de la cama. —Estiró el cuerpo frotándose a propósito con Dave y haciendo que gruñera.

—Tenemos que hacerlo; no he ido a comprar y no hay nada. —Kurt suspiró satisfecho cuando Dave le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿A Breadstix? Es el único lugar decente aquí, ¿no?

—No, hay un lugar nuevo y conozco al dueño. —Kurt no pudo evitar ronronear cuando Dave pellizco sus pezones.

—¿Antiguo amante? —Dave rió profundamente.

—No, para nada. —Le dio a Kurt una palmada en las nalgas y luego bajó de la cama—. Anda, vamos. —Kurt rodó los ojos y a regañadientes salió de la cama.

Kurt estaba genuinamente sorprendido de encontrar un lugar tan bonito en Lima. Era un restaurante bastante lujoso pero también tenía una calidez que Kurt agradecía. Dave lo había llevado del brazo por el lugar y él había sonreído cuando alguien lo había reconocido y le había pedido un autógrafo. Cuando por fin pudieron sentarse, Kurt apreció el excelente trato que tenían los meseros del lugar.

—Las ensaladas son geniales —le mencionó Dave mientras pedía un buen corte de carne y Kurt hacia un mohín de disgusto.

—Es un gran lugar, David. —La gran mano de Karofsky cubrió la suya. Kurt se estremeció y casi pudo notar que se sonrojaba, pero se mantuvo a raya.

—Espero que la comida te agrade.

Unos minutos después la comida llegó a su mesa. Empezaron a hablar de los nuevos chismes de Lima, de las relaciones de los chicos, del nuevo club Glee y sus mismos problemas de siempre… Kurt seguía encantado por la facilidad que tenía Dave para contarle todo tipo de historias y también para escucharle atento cuando hablaba de sus obras y sus compañeros de escena. Estaban riendo cuando una voz familiar llamó a Dave por su nombre.

—¿Dave? —Kurt tenía una excelente memoria y podía recordar a la perfección a Trent Nixon, su antiguo compañero de Dalton.

—Trent. —Dave le sonrió—. Ustedes se conocen, ¿cierto? —Trent asintió mientras miraba a Kurt como si fuera un espectro.

—Sí, ustedes… —Trent no podía articular palabra—. Yo… —Miró hacia su mesa; sus acompañantes parecían inquietos—. Tengo que irme. Me dio mucho gusto verte, Dave. Y Kurt. —La voz de Trent se volvió más apretada—. Siento lo de tu padre.

Kurt miró a Trent yendo a su mesa. Dos de las chicas que le acompañaban no dejaban de mirar hacia ellos.

—Eso ha sido extraño. ¿De dónde se conocen Trent y tú? —Dave masticó lentamente el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca.

—Bueno, nos conocemos porque fuimos pareja. Terminamos hace algunos meses. —Kurt abrió la boca cómicamente. No se lo podía creer.

—¿Trent y tú? —Dave asintió.

—Trent es decano en Dalton. Nos conocimos, nos tratamos y luego empezamos a salir. —Kurt no sabía qué decir—. No creas que esto es de rebote o algo así, Trent y yo terminamos hace como nueve meses y ya está más que superado.

—¿Nueve meses? Un momento. ¿Terminaron tres meses después de que tu padre murió? —Dave se lo pensó un poco y luego asintió.

—Sí, él me puso el cuerno justo por esas fechas. —Kurt casi escupió el vino cuando Dave le dijo la razón de la ruptura.

—¿Trent te engañó? —No pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de su ex compañero de Dalton.

—Sí, con un maestro de la academia. Me lo confesó y yo lo terminé. Evidentemente no podía estar con él después de eso. No nos habíamos visto desde ese entonces y creo que le ha sorprendido mucho que estuviera aquí contigo. —Dave colocó los cubiertos sobre su plato y cogió las manos de Kurt—. ¿Te incomoda? Podemos marcharnos…

Kurt negó. A Dave le habían puesto los cuernos y resultaba que se preocupaba más por los sentimientos de incomodidad que él pudiese tener. Kurt se inclinó un poco para besarlo dulcemente. Estaba decidió a que el resto de la cena fuera aún más espectacular.

* * *

El mes pasó demasiado rápido para Kurt. Sabía que había tomado cualquier pretexto para quedarse en Lima y, por ende, con Dave, pero se estaba quedando sin excusas y pronto tendría que regresar a Nueva York. Lo único que faltaba era decidir qué hacía con los dos talleres de su padre. El dinero para las liquidaciones estaba en su cuenta y ya sólo tenía que firmar los cheques, sin embargo, no terminaba de aceptar la idea de deshacerse de la obra de su padre. Decidió darse una semana más de plazo para decidirlo y también para pasarla al lado de Dave y cerrar para siempre ese capítulo en la vida de ambos.

El jueves por la mañana Kurt salió de la cama de Dave con una idea en mente. Por lo regular ese día de la semana era el más complicado para David y llegaba muy tarde y cansado. Los tres jueves que había estado a su lado habían sido noches de sexo dulce y mimoso. Para agradecérselo Kurt pensó en darle una sorpresa. Se dio un baño y se vistió con sus mejores vaqueros y una camiseta que le quedaba a la perfección. Sabía que se veía de maravilla y ahora quería que Dave se lo confirmara. Manejó hacia McKinley y se paseó por los pasillos como si fuera un alumno más. Como siempre, en la escuela había poca vigilancia. Logró llegar a la oficina del consejero. Ni siquiera eso había cambiado; era la misma oficina que había ocupado la señorita Pillsbury solo que ahora, por suerte, las paredes no eran de vidrio. Golpeó la puerta y sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó la voz de Dave.

—Pase. —Dave miraba unos papeles, tenía el nudo de la corbata un poco suelto y estaba en mangas de camisa, sin embargo, se veía muy bien.

—Buenos días, señor Karofsky —dijo Kurt con su mejor voz inocente—. La señora Hagberg me ha enviado para que hable con usted. Dice que mi comportamiento en clase es sumamente inadecuado. —Vio Dave tragar saliva y mirarle hambriento de deseo.

—Señor Hummel —tartamudeó un poco—, ¿qué clase de comportamiento? —Dave lo miró de arriba a abajo y se humedeció los labios.

—No lo sé, señor. Simplemente no puedo concentrarme en clase. —La mano de Kurt fue lentamente hacia la de Dave—. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en usted. —Dave gimió suavemente.

—¿Piensa en mí? ¿Cómo? —Las pupilas de Dave se dilataron.

—Pienso en… _tocarle, _en que me toque, pienso en sus manos sobre mi cuerpo…, pienso en usted, seduciéndome, _follándome…_

—Eso es muy inapropiado, señor Hummel —jadeó Dave. Kurt caminó hasta él, se colocó entre sus piernas y apoyó las manos sobre los amplios hombros del consejero.

—No puedo evitarlo, señor. Lo necesito.

Dave lo atrajo de golpe hacia su pecho y lo besó descuidadamente y gimiendo de forma lasciva. Las grandes manos de Dave le masajearon las nalgas. Kurt se separó de él para hincarse de rodillas y bajarle el pantalón dejando al descubierto su polla dura y goteante. Kurt se puso de pie. Lentamente, se sacó sus costosísimos pantalones y se mostró desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Se giró para mostrarle a Dave la espalda y movió las manos lentamente por sus nalgas para separarlas; se aseguró de que Dave viera la base del _plug_. Se acercó lentamente a Dave, se montó en sus piernas y le masturbó, dándose cuenta de que estaba imposiblemente duro. Muy despacio, llevó la mano de Dave hasta la base del juguete.

—Me preparé para usted, señor Karofsky. Podía imaginar lo grande que era. —Dave se relamió los labios mientras jugaba un poco con el _plug_—. ¿Puedo montar su polla, señor Karofsky?

—Sí, puede hacerlo. —Karofsky le sacó el juguete

Dave le ayudó un poco mientras Kurt empezaba a cabalgarle. No debían gemir muy alto porque podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Estaban bastante excitados por todo el juego previo. Kurt sólo quería montarle hasta que ambos se derramaran. Con las manos temblorosas, desabrochó la camisa de Dave y con las palmas recorrió todo ese pecho lleno de músculos y sedoso vello. Sintió las caricias de David sobre su polla. Kurt se corrió primero bañando todo el pecho de Dave del blanco de su leche. Tuvo que tragarse un gemido cuando sintió a Dave corriéndose profundamente en su interior. Después se desplomó jadeante sobre el pecho de Dave.

—Kurt… —hablaba Dave sin aliento—, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido esto? Mierda, casi me matas. —Hummel sonrió besándole el cuello y luego los labios.

—Quería que tuvieras un buen recuerdo de este jueves. —Dave sonrió cansado mientras Kurt se incorporaba poco a poco, recuperando el juguete del escritorio de Dave y colocándoselo de nuevo—. Más tarde voy a querer que lo quites con la boca. —Vio como la polla de Dave regresaba un poco a la vida—. Dije más tarde, Karofsky. —Lo vio sonreír mientras se vestía de nuevo.

—Eres demasiado excitante, Kurt. —Hummel terminó de vestirse y rodeó el cuello de Dave con los brazos.

—Lo sé. —Se besaron hasta que escucharon el timbre del cambio de hora—. Tengo que irme; sé que tienes el día demasiado pesado. —Dave no lo liberó.

—No podré pensar en nada que no seas tú y ese bendito culo tuyo. —Dave le cogió las nalgas entre las manos.

—Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar hasta llegar a casa.

Se separaron a regañadientes. Dave se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta y besó de nuevo a Kurt mientras lo hacía.

—Oh…, lo siento. —Kurt se separó de Dave al escuchar la voz de Trent—. Pensé que… Ustedes… Yo… Necesito hablar contigo, Dave.

—Me voy, David. —Kurt estaba pasando el umbral cuando Dave lo detuvo por la muñeca y le besó en la mejilla.

—Intentaré llegar más temprano a casa.

Kurt se sintió extraño, como si estuviese celoso, y es que… lo estaba. No quería imaginar a David a solas con Trent en su despacho, en el despacho en el que acababan de follar. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose más ridículo que nunca. David era un hombre libre y Kurt no era más que su amante de turno. No podía perder de vista que se iría muy pronto.

* * *

—Pasa, Trent, y siéntate, por favor. —Dave caminó como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Haber follado con Kurt lo había dejado así y no era para menos. Debía de tener cara de pervertido porque Trent lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Lo siento. ¿Teníamos una cita? Lo olvidé completamente. —Se sentó al lado de Trent y giró la silla para verlo mejor.

—Sólo para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la sede del concurso de canto. Schuester dijo que tú te encargarías mientras él estaba fuera. —Dave asintió.

—Sí, y creo que Dalton será una gran sede para el concurso.

Trent cogió su Ipad para tomar nota. Dave pensó que la visita terminaría de inmediato pero Trent se tomó unos segundos más, después se aclaró la garganta y tomó tímidamente las manos de Dave entre las suyas.

—La verdad es que no he venido hasta acá sólo para hablar de eso… —Lo vio tragar saliva y acercarse más a él—. Quiero que hablemos de nosotros… —Dave sonrió débilmente y apartó suavemente sus manos de las Trent.

—No hay un _nosotros, _Trent. Hace mucho que dejó de haberlo. —Trent boqueó.

—No podemos dejarlo así, Dave. —Le cogió de nuevo las manos—. Quiero regresar contigo…

—Yo no. Lo siento, Trent. —Pudo ver el color subiendo al rostro de Trent. Dave quiso apartar las manos de nuevo pero Trent las sujetó con más fuerza—. Trent…

—Es por él, ¿cierto? —Trent negó—. No tienes ningún futuro con él. —La voz de Trent era algo más tirante de lo normal. Dave sabía que estaba molesto, tal vez demasiado molesto—. ¡Se irá y te romperá el corazón! —Dave fue más firme apartando sus manos de las de Trent y sonrió de nuevo.

—Tú me rompiste el corazón. —Trent bajó el rostro avergonzado—. Me pusiste los cuernos cuando hacía apenas unos meses que mi padre había muerto. Cuando yo te había pedido que te vinieras a vivir conmigo, cuando pensé en formalizar lo nuestro. —Trent quiso hablar pero Dave lo detuvo—. Hoy te digo que no por mí, por nuestra historia y por lo que pasó. Kurt no tiene nada que ver. Ahora mismo tengo una relación con él y soy feliz con lo que tengo, con lo que sé que puedo tener. Por favor, no pretendas hacerte pasar por la victima ni pienses en Kurt como el cruel villano que te robó mi corazón. Eso es muy romántico y muy novelesco pero no es la verdad. Lo _nuestro_ se terminó por tu culpa hace mucho.

Los labios de Trent dibujaron una apretada línea y asintió. Dave tenía toda la razón del mundo, él lo había dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba. Lo había dejado libre para estar con cualquiera, incluso con la estrella más rutilante de Broadway. Salió del despacho de Dave sin decir nada más.

* * *

Dos días después, Kurt tenía las maletas hechas y había firmado un poder a su abogado para que se hiciera cargo de la liquidación de los empleados de los talleres. Se marcharía de Lima a la mañana siguiente, por eso había decidido pasar su último día con David. Justo en ése momento estaban en la cama de Dave mientras éste le besaba con pasión. Kurt tenía algo guardado en el pecho, algo que no le dejaba disfrutar de todas las atenciones que recibía.

—Me iré —le recordó estremeciéndose cuando Dave le mordió en la manzana de Adán.

—Lo sé. Mañana a primera hora. —La voz de David amortiguada en su piel hizo que Kurt explotara.

—¿Por qué te conformas con esto? ¿No lo entiendes? Me voy. No regresaré jamás. —Dave se separó de él parar mirarle.

—No me conformo, Kurt. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Hummel se levantó violentamente de la cama. Las piernas le fallaron un poco pero se mantuvo erguido.

—¡Tú! ¡Mírate! Viviendo en Lima, siendo consejero escolar… ¿Quién quiere ser un perdedor de Lima? No le debes nada a este pueblo. Y luego, aceptando las migajas que te doy, aceptando esto… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —Dave se levantó de la cama y encaró a Kurt.

—No me conformo, Kurt. Esto es lo que he elegido para mí: vivir en Lima y ser consejero. Te lo dije, Lima es tan buen lugar para vivir como cualquier otro. No le debo nada a este lugar, ni este lugar me debe nada a mí, sólo elegí regresar, quise regresar, y no me arrepiento. —Dave estaba firme y con los ojos resplandecientes—. Mi padre por fin pudo montar su propio restaurante, yo ayudo a los chicos de mi escuela y soy feliz, Kurt. —Dave se humedeció los labios antes de continuar—. Fuiste el primer chico del que me enamoré. —A Kurt le sorprendió el tono tan contundente de Dave—. Pero no has sido el único y te aseguro que no serás el último. Éste será un momento feliz más en mi vida; lo recordare siempre pero no me detendrá para seguir adelante. —Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Kurt rompió el silencio.

—No…

—¿No qué? ¿No me crees? —Sorpresivamente, Kurt rodeó el cuerpo de Dave con los brazos.

—No vas a enamorarte de otro. No vas a traer a nadie a mi casa. No vas a revolverte con nadie en mi cama, en mis sábanas. Y tampoco vas a ser de nadie. Tú. Eres. Mío.

Kurt lo empujó hasta que regresaron a la cama donde acabaron besándose sin sentido. Kurt acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Dave. Esa noche, como todas las últimas noches pasadas, David se le entregó en cuerpo y alma. Estar en el interior de David le hizo ver estrellas y hacerlo llegar logró que Kurt se sintiera maravillado por tanta pasión. Esa era una entrega que nunca había sentido. Terminaron abrazados con Kurt enredado en el cuerpo de Dave.

—No me iré de Lima, Kurt —le habló Dave en algún punto de la madrugada.

—Lo sé. —Kurt se reacomodó entre sus brazos y frotó el rostro en el pecho de su amante.

—Tampoco quiero que dejes tu carrera. Eres una criatura de Broadway. —Kurt sonrió al escuchar eso.

—No voy a dejar mi carrera, sólo que moveré mis horarios y seré más selectivo. Haré una obra por año. ¿Te imaginas todo lo que los productores tendrán que pelear para trabajar conmigo?

—Kurt…

—No, David. Esta vez no me dejarás colgado. Esta vez tendrás que esperar por mí, porque sé que podemos hacerlo. Podemos estar juntos. Sólo tengo que encontrar la precisión y el orden que necesito. Esto va a funcionar, David, porque lo quiero y lo haré posible.

Dave le sonrió besándole profundamente. Aun después de tantos años, de tantos amantes, de tantos amores, aun después de toda una vida negándose la posibilidad, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz por haber cruzado su vida con la de Kurt Hummel. Había sido un beso, sólo un beso… que lo cambió todo.

* * *

**_Aquí tienen el final, de nuevo la satisfacción de una historia terminada. Le agradezco mucho a Winter porque ella es la otra mano de esta historia. Lo que hace es metódico, silencioso y maravilloso. Ella me dice aduladora, yo le digo sinceridad. Winter es LA beta, no puedo decir menos porque ella corrige mis desastres y eso, de verdad, es un trabajo arduo. Y no le pago ni un euro, no le doy más que mis historias y es genial que ella las abrace y las quiera._**

**_A ustedes, agradecerles sus comentarios que han sido pocos pero buenos. Aquí tienen algo nuevo, Trent Nixon hace su pequeño papel de ex de Dave._**

**_Le escribí a una amiga algo con esta pareja Dave/Trent y se metió la idea en mi cabeza de usarla más adelante para algo. Me parece interesante como muchas personas con ver dos segundos a los Warblers les crean una historia, una vida, un canon o herdcanon o lo que ustedes digan y eso tome para esto. No sabes si Trent es gay o no, pero me gusto para que lo fuese, es guapo, creo que Dave bien podría tener un amorío con un chico lindo, dulce y bueno como se muestra Trent en los tres segundos que Ryan y sus mortífagos lo han dejado salir. ¿Qué les digo?_**

**_Les encargo el final, espero que me digan que les pareció. Un abrazote._**


End file.
